Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by kimmyko-san
Summary: Sora and Kairi are going to get married, and Riku came back from the darkness, shouldn't this be a happy time? Then what happens when old crushes and feelings of possessions take over? Will Sora's life ever be the same? After all innocence is tainted?
1. Chapter 1

I've come back after years and am re-writing this because it was my favorite story. I fell in love with the plot I had, though my poor writing skills ruined things. Hopefully, it'll be better this time around.

Warnings: Yaoi. Rape. Mpreg. Possible character killing later on. Basically read at your own risk.  
Disclaimer: I have never owned kingdom hearts, it characters or settings,no matter how much the voices in my head beg me to.

The sea's waves crashed and rolled back into the shimmering ocean as bare feet walked along the edge. A boy of brown locks held onto a girl's hand, both smiling as they slowly left erased footsteps in the sand. There were no words said between them, but there wasn't anything that needed to be said. The company they shared was what made them happy, it was all the needed from one another. The simple knowledge that they were by each other's sides. Quietly, Sora's hand lifted their locked fingers to his lips. Kissing the back of Kairi's hand as blue eyes shone brightly in love and happyness. The moment was only made perfect as the sun turned into an orange hue, the surface of the water changing into a more breath taking color as they sat down. Nothing was said still, yet a thousand words were spoken with their undeniable love. How they had missed each other, the time they had been apart, how they cared for one another, how it was all just a piece of bliss, in a world that once had looked so lost in darkness. It reminded Sora of every struggle he had gone through, and how it had all been worth it. With soft and warm smiles as they glanced at each other, they turned back to stare out into the ocean. Time just slowly ticking as the peace made Sora sure, if he were to die at that very moment, he would be happy.

Their hands in the hand as the waves licked their bare feet with every wave, the sun had practically left when a shout was heard. Breaking the calm of the silence of Sora and Kairi, and their little moment. Both turned to see Yufi running towards them. Hand waving frantically as she tended to do as a large smile was plastered on her face. Her smile at least said it wasn't bad news, news that Sora had been all too ready for when he's name had been yelled out by her. "Quick sora,kairi come!" she said through soft pants. Breathing heavy, Yufi stopped in front of them. Placing her hands on bend knees she gathered her breaths before speaking again. "Something wonderful has happened!' she shouted with excitement, looking at Sora and Kairi's expectingly. As if they could suddenly catch her excitement as well. "Wait, what are you talking about?" Sora asked, confusion in his sky blue eyes. "Oh just come! It'll be better if you see for your selves!" she said, huge grin as her eyes twinkled mysteriously. Sharply turning on her heel, she ran off in her home's direction without another word.

Sora turned back to Kairi as she looked as suprised, then laughed lightly. "Well, We'll never find out if we don't follow her.." she said softly, standing up and dusting off the sad on her body. Sora smiled and nodded, following her lead. "Right." he laughed, running in the direction they had started on the beach to get their shoes. Opposite to contrary belief, his feet, or kairi's for that matter,were normal sized. Shoes in hand, he gave Kairi's hers before they interlocked hands again, running towards Yufi's house. Pushing open the already slightly opened door, Sora peaked his head into the house. Walking in slowly with Kairi until Yufi popped up at the top of the second floor's stairs. In large child like jumps, she flew down the stairs. "Wait here!" she exclaimed, disappearing in the kitchen's direction before returning with two chairs that belonged to the dining table. "Sit!" she said, jumping up and down in what looked like she couldn't hold back much longer. Sora shrugged and sat down, Kairi smiling constantly as Yufi's joy had invaded her too. "Come down! Their here!" Yufi yelled up the stairs, making Sora wonder why they had to sit directly in front of the stairs instead of just sitting in Yufi's lving room, that thought was dismissed though as Kairi's warm hand snaked around his with a smile. Making him forget everything he just had been thinking over.

His thoughts though, were sentenced into a state of blankness yet again. After a certain silver haired male had decided to grace their view, his breath was caught in his lungs. His hand slipping from Kairi as she hadn't even noticed it happening. She had reacted to Riku's being there much faster as she had shot up from her chair. Her eyes wide as she stared silently to the male above them. "Riku"Sora whispered, a thin film of joyous tears forming in his eyes as he looked up at his best friend. "You're home...You're really here..." Sora said softly, standing up slowly from his chair as a faintly smirking Riku made his descent to the first floor.

Riku's Point of view;;

Taking a deep breath, Riku braced himself for what was nerve racking. He hadn't seen Sora since the time they both had closed the door to light. Where he and mickey had been trapped inside after the door had been shut from both sides. Not to mention he hadn't exactly had a favorable encounter with Sora the last time they had met. What with him being a puppet to harm the two closest people to him. Well someone who was close to him, and someone he loved. Taking the first few steps, he finally revealed himself to the duo below. Kairi had shot up from her seat as she just stared at him incrediously. He couldn't blame her. He, himself, was surprised he wasn't still swallowed up by the darkness. "Kairi." he whispered faintly. Oh what to say, what could he say? Well, he had thought about the thousands of things he had once wanted to tell her. How he had once loved her, how he once would have given his life up for her and how he practically almost gave up his heart trying to save her. Everything he had wanted to say, had lost all it's meaning. He had found another in her oblivious replacement.

Sora... was a different story all together. The boy, no, the teen with the chesnut colored hair looked up at Riku quietly, unmoving as both he and Kairi had yet to move. Riku smirked faintly though as Sora had finally reacted, getting up from his chair as well. His beautiful sky blue eyes staring intently at Riku, a lovely glaze that pierced through him. If Riku was dark, Sora was his light, and oh how Sora's light made him feel alive. Innocent eyes that looked upon him gave him judgement to his darkness, and yet it was the very same light that craddled Riku's darkness. Light that wrapped him in a warm embrace that Riku knew he would never be able to find in anyone else. Sora, in more sense that he could begin to sum up in petty words, was special. He was his light, and as Sora hugged him, the warmth flowed into him. His eyes slowly closed as he let out a sigh of content, a hand going to half hug the brunette as well. It was short lived as Sora and Kairi had called for him to sit in the living room. Letting out a soft chuckle, he followed through with their wishes, knowing it was more for his sake considering there had been two perfectly good chairs in front of the chairs. Where they could have just sat without a hassle and let him stand.

Once at the living room, playing catch up was the game as Sora and Kairi went on and on about how the worlds had returned to normal. Well not exactly normal, there were still heartless roaming around, but the worlds had stopped falling apart and had 'reset' to their prior states of well being. Riku nodded here and there, Sora and Kairi throwing information at him left and right. About people and how their lives were going the last time they had checked, contests, new people, and new worlds they had discovered. Just information that Riku soaked up, taking in tid bits by tid bits as it kept waterfalling over him. As soon as Riku thought they were done, yet another piece was brought to his attention, so by the end, Riku clung to the pieces he had been able to remember. Everything had been fine until Kairi had chimmed up once more. "And the great part of this all is that now you can come to the wedding!" she said, mirth filling her tone. "Wait, what wedding?' Riku questioned with a raised eyebrow. Not really knowing any two people who would actually get married. Tying the knot for him always seemed...questionable. He just hadn't found that person he could settle for. He couldn't have sora, it would just be weird right?

That train of thought was thrown out a invisible window as Sora had spoken up to where Kairi had left off.

Sora came up from behind her finally stepping into the picture. "Our wedding, Kairi is my fiance. We're getting married!" he said with pride and joy. His bright blue eyes filled with a joy that made Riku cringe inside. 'We're getting married!'...those words played over and over in my mind. Mockingly as fate rubbed it in his face that Sora could never belong to him. That Sora wasn't meant to be his, but now that he was doomed to watch him be happy with another. "Riku? Riku? Arent u happy for us?" Sora asked, snapping Riku from his daze. "Huh? Oh yeah,of course i am. So whens the wedding" Riku asked casually, painfully casually as he silently dying inside. "oh its in a couple of weeks." Sora chirped up, making another pain stab into his chest at the happy tone and when his hands covered her's. "That's great sora,im glad." Riku said, tone joyous for them. "Who knew that fruit would have worked so well?" Riku joked, making Sora blushed faintly. "Aww Riku! Don't bring that up, that's when we were kids. I didn't even eat one with her yet..." he whined, making Riku laugh and Kairi giggle. Sora was still the same Sora. As for Riku, he had changed far more than his best friend would ever know, but as long as Sora kept smiling, he'd keep pretending.

Then again, who had said he couldn't have Sora just yet?

X-XThe Next DayX-X

Riku sat in the tree looking at the far ocean view thinking of his plan. Wondering whether it would fool Sora, but then he didn't really have much to fret about. Sora had always been and unfortunately would always be gullible. When it came to what he told him at least. It was five in the afternoon, and Sora was probably released by Kairi by now to let him come over with the meeting he had set up this morning. His fingers brushed over the warm glass over the bottle he held in his hand, a fake King Mickey note inside of it that would seal his fate and Sora's should he buy it. There was a part of him that wanted Sora to wise up and question him about the fake letter's origins, there was another bigger part that wanted it so bad for Sora to blindly agree. "Riku!" a familiar shout came from behind, making Riku turn away from the sun to see Sora running over the board walk over to him. Waving as he smiled his endless smiles. "So what's up riku? Why did you want to meet me here today?" he asked, though his eyes had already traveled to the bottle Riku had in his hands. "Oh nothing, King Mickey sent a letter saying that he wants us to go run out a small group of heartless gathering in Wonderland's world." Riku said casually, after all, the most successful part of not being caught in a lie was to not be nervous. His heart though, beat mercilessly in his rib cage. Sora caught the bottle Riku had tossed him carelessly, opening it to gently pull out the letter from the bottle.

Riku waited for the moment where Sora would have cried 'fake' over the letter, but it never came. "Ok riku,so-" Sora began as he placed the letter back into the bottle. Tossing it to Riku, as said silver headed male was still rewinding his mind to process that Sora hadn't taken notice. That his poor friend really was a gullible as he thought. The part that had wanted Sora to find out was gone. Sora had unknowingly locked away his fate when he hadn't inspected the letter better, in the long run, Riku could at least say he had given Sora a slight chance to have avoided everything his devious mind had formulated over night. "Sora!" came a yell. Sora and Riku turned to see kairi running towards them. "Hi Kairi!" Sora waved back. Kairi came over, giving Riku a hello before turning to Sora. Riku looked away from them as his tongue clicked in annoyance. Same Kairi, she had always favored Sora over him anyways, only now he wasn't jealous over Sora. Just more jealous she came to rob him of precious time with Sora, hadn't she gotten him all day? What could possibly be pressing right now? After Sora and Kairi exchanged a few giggling mutters, it had changed to Sora explaining to Kairi about the 'King's' letter.

Her face fell as sadness veiled over her expression. "How long will you be long?" she asked in a tiny voice, Riku didn't even have to look back at them to know Sora's lovely expression had copied her's. "Don't worry Kairi,its going to be really quick this time and then we'll be back in time for the wedding. I promise ok?" sora reassured her,Riku said nothing. Life was filled with unkept promises right? Why shouldn't she taste's life's bitter wine without Sora dying to protect her from drinking from it? "Ok sora! Remeber you promised!" she said, old habbits showing as her childish promises were brought back into the picture. Riku scoffed softly under his breath at the sound of Sora kissing her. He cursed his hearing then, it was painful hearing them, but he was sure if he saw them, he wouldn't be able to hold back. "Well.. I have to make dinner okay Sora? I'll leave you guys to it.. Bye Riku!" she said, and Riku gave a small wave without turning back to watch her leave. When her footsteps were gone from his hearing range, he jumped off the tree. Sora still had a dreamy expression on his face, glazing off in the direction she had left in. Riku sighed and shook his head. It was all too much. "Lets go" Riku growled faintly under his breath as he yanked Sora towards the beach. "So now what riku?' he asked, hands behind his head as he walked next to Riku. Riku shrugged as his hands were dug inside his pockets. "Well we should make plans,on how to fight against the heartless and we should go to the tree house better. I dont want to get sand in my pants." he said, softly provoking the other. Knowing that Sora would start a race soon enough and if he didn't, Riku was sure if he brought it up, Sora would jump at the challenge. "Oh ok riku, never really used a plan for defeating heartless before though. Why the tree house? We can just go back to my place." Sora said, being logical for this time around, it made Riku want to clap for his friend's achievement. "What, a little scared of a challenge Sora? Scared I'll win again?"Riku smirked, making the other huff and then smirk himself. Determination persisting in the azure orbs that playfully lured Riku with every look. "Lets go. Race ya" Sora shouted as he got a heads start.

Riku laughed, poor sora. "Hey! Cheater!" Riku yelled, beginning to run after sora as best he could through the sand.


	2. Chatper 2 : lost inocence

Chapter 2 : Lost Innocence.

Another edit, hopefully it will end up better.  
Warnings: Yaoi. Mature content. Rape. Slight insanity. Read at own risk.  
Disclaimer: I have never owned Kingdom Hearts, its characters or settings.

Riku's Point of View ;  
It wasn't long before we both were at the top of the stairs. Our hands on our knees as we desperately caught our breath. Our chests moving visibly as our lungs greedily took up air. Our hearts racing from the sudden exertion. I took in air silently, though my lungs burned for me to take deeper gulps. Sora's pants, however, were unguarded. He showed how weak he was without a care, and yet he was the strongest person I would ever know. "I -win." He said in between pants. I could only smirk, inhaling a lot of air before I could feel like I could talk again. "You - wish. I'm just out of shape Sora." I said casually, ignoring the dull ache of my whole body, the most painful ache being my heart. It seemed that I was still weak.

Before long, Sora moved normally once more. Envy bit at me to realize Sora now was more fit than I was. In my current state anyways. I pushed away the pain, I needed to man up. I needed strength, now and for what I planned. "Yeah, yeah Riku." He said with a roll of his azure eyes, his hands going to clasp behind his head. His signature look, oh and his goofy smile. The smile was infectious, because I felt my own lips twitching into a smile as well.

Sora sat down on the wooden floors, I soon followed his example. Sitting across from him before he began on the 'business' I had proposed. The heartless strategies, which I couldn't really care about. I might have looked alert in the words he spilled from his lips, but I was just staring at him. The boy I had known from the island was just a bit more grown up. The baby fat replaced with muscles that were defined but not bulky. His figure much more slender, and lean, yet I was still taller. I suspect I will always remain taller than the youth.

Sora's eyes set on me, his lips moving in my direction and I had the faintest feeling that maybe I was supposed to react now. "Earth to Riku..." he laughed with a little wave in front of my face, I smiled in return." Sorry, spaced out." I muttered. Not loud enough to match Sora's usual voice pitch, not low enough to be considered whispering. "I said- I was thinking that we could tag team with Donald and goofy,or we could do trinity.." he explained. "Oh yeah, that's fine." I answered in return. I was more careful from there to nod every now and then, and make noises of approval even if I didn't know what I was agreeing to. It all wouldn't matter for long anyways. The day bled into the setting sun before Sora finally sighed in content at whatever plan he had formulated.

I didn't want this moment to end. I wanted to stay here, to keep talking, or just listening to him. To be able to be content just for having his attention and friendship. As he moved to get up, to leave to go to her again, the spell was broken. I understood that time moved forward and slowly, time was creating a gap between me and Sora.

I had to close that gap, once and for all.

"Sora, wait." I heard myself saying. Sora looked at me puzzled, but sat down hesitantly. "What is it Riku?" He asked worried, truly worried that it was something serious. I kept my silence though I partly wanted to run. To run away and avoid what I had to do to make Sora mine. Losing Sora was what kept me going though. What made me get up and walk over to the abandoned toy box. What made me grab the old jump rope in my hands, and test it to make sure it wouldn't break easily. "This will work" I whispered, but Sora must have caught it for he questioned me right away. "What will work Riku?" Sora asked, head cocked to the side in confusion. "... What are you doing with that old jump rope?" He asked a bit more quietly as I approached him just as quietly.

My expression changed slowly to a darker one, and in a reflection, Sora's changed as well. He began to stand up stand up slowly, but I couldn't let that happen. Taking him down on his feet would prove to difficult in my current state, so I pounced.

"Riku!" Sora screamed. I needed to cover his mouth, but we wrestled on the floor for the longest time before we were both panting again. Both weaker from wrestling. Sora had landed good punches on my body, and had almost hit my face if I hadn't dodged it in time. I hadn't punched him back, I couldn't bare to. What I had planned for my poor friend, was much worse than bruises from petty punches. "Riku.. stop. This isn't you. Fight the darkness, I know you can!" He implored. I looked down at him, giving a heavy sigh.

My hands tightened around his pinned wrists above his head. "Sora..." I began, not knowing that to say. How to explain to the boy I loved, the boy I loved enough to desperately want to keep, that I wasn't being controlled? That this lust, this- whatever I was doing, was something that had been building up for years without anyone's knowledge. "Riku? Riku! Please, come to senses, you-" he began rambling, eyes so filled with hope. "Sora, I'm not being controlled." I said slowly, letting it sink it as I licked my chapped lips. "You're not... Then what are you doing! Let go!" He said, now getting angry in a way I hadn't seen before. Squirming in my grasp, but I held him down as if my life depended on it. I should have listened, I should have released him right then and there and laughed it off as a joke... but I couldn't.

"No." I muttered. Sora stopped moving. "No?" He asked, confused beyond his wildest dreams that I had said no. "I've wanted you, Sora." I said, my voice growing as my strength seemed to increase. A happy, and manic laughter that bubbled in my chest, but I held it down least I terrify him more. "And now..." I smiled, and allowed myself to chuckle a bit. "I finally have you."

Sora...well flipped. He used all his strength to resist me. He screamed at me, telling me I was wrong or confused. That I could take it back and if I let him go it would all be okay. I did nothing of the sort. It took a lot of dragging and more wrestling to move him closer to the wooden railings, but in the end, I managed to do so. I was even able to successfully tie his wrists to the railings with the jump rope without any major injuries. Don't get me wrong, he put up a fight and tried to use the keyblade for help, but what could I say? I was just too determined for his resistance.

I couldn't wait around anymore, and it was bound to happen anyways. I pinned down his kicking legs as I undid the many belts and button of his pants. After I had removed his shoes of course. Sora was crying for me to stop the whole time and I could not handle his pleading voice anymore. "Sora. Please stop." I said kindly, while I tore away his pants from his legs. Leaving him in boxers, socks and the rest of his top half clothing. "Riku. Please don't..." he said voice shaking. I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"I wanted my first time to be with Kai-" Sora cut off in mid-sentence. I had leaned over him and put my hand gently over his throat. A threatening gesture maybe, but her name made the sound of a shrill high pitched scream of a heartless come to my mind. "Dont. Ever. Say. HER. Name again. You got that? IF you EVER do, I'll kill her. I promise you. I'll kill her with you watching. You're mine. I'm going to make belong to me right now!" I spat, moving to yank away the last piece of clothing that was blocking my way. Sora looked at me as if I were a monster. Tears finally fell down his cheeks.

Sora turned his head away, and then, let out a choked sob. "Who are you?" He asked in a dejected tone.

As if he really couldn't believe I was Riku. Well I was... I was just changed a bit. Still, I could not turn back now. It was too late.

I positioned myself in front of him, put his legs on my shoulders and leaned over him. He struggled against the binds, his legs moved off my shoulders and after the fourth time of putting them there, I gave up. "Fine" I growled, my hand going over to tightly cover his mouth before forcing myself inside him. His eyes shot open, tears now ran down freely. A muffled scream came from him as I let out a moan. I forced our bodies into a slow beat in sync. I had been so lost in the pleasure that I hadn't realized something warm inside Sora made it easier to push inside. From the smell, my eyes shot open from my activity to see blood pooling around our two bodies.

I also realized Sora was now quiet, as I let go his mouth, my hand had left a red imprint on his face from how hard I had been pressing down. His blue eyes were dull and had a far away look. The only sounds that came out of him anymore were small pitiful whimpers of pain with every thrust. When I came inside him, Sora groaned weakly. His eyes closing in a pained expression as he turned his head to his side. I slowly pulled out, and moved to remove the jump rope. Sora's wrists had been fire ant red when I released them.

I had actually worried that the blood hadn't reached his icy hands, so I rubbed them slightly to get the blood flowing normally. Sora looked at me through nearly shut eyes, his chest moving slightly. "You won't hurt her now...right?" His horse voice rasped out. I sighed, it seemed Sora still didn't understand. I decided to go along with it though, somewhat. "No, I won't hurt her, as long as you say good bye to her tomorrow and leave as planned for the heartless trip." I said. I could tell him he was never coming back, but it was best to leave it vague.

"What do you mean...good bye?" Sora asked, eyes opening a bit for me to see the rising panic. I sighed again, poor Sora just couldn't put two and two together sometimes. It was also sad that he caught onto that, maybe it just had been a poor choice in words.

"It means, we are leaving Destiny Islands, and are never coming back. Choose Sora, staying here or Kairi's life?"

I proposed, letting go of his hands to see the sun finally set completely into the darkness of the night.

A/n ;Wow...making the story more realistic made it more darker, go figure.


	3. Chapter 3

I got Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance yesterday! Though I should be playing it or at least doing homework, I decided to edit this one since I'm on a roll with the last chapter.

Warnings: Yaoi. Kidnapping. Dark themes. Read at your own risk.  
Disclaimer: I have never own Kingdom Hearts, nor will I ever.

Sora's Point Of View ;  
When I woke up, things were peaceful. I had almost forgotten about last night through my confusion of hearing the crashing waves so nearby. Slowly it hit me. Memories of yesterday returned bit by bit, and the pain of my abused body returned with them. I closed my eyes with a soft exhale. Ah... it even hurt to breathe. I didn't want to move ever again. Slowly, I shifted slightly when I froze. Riku's hand was around my waist, and his sleeping breaths brushed over my left ear. I could have groaned in frustration, it was bad enough to move without having to deal with a manic obstructing body. I controlled my breathing to be lighter, I didn't want him to wake up. Who knows what that would bring.

I braced myself, willing to be brave and strong. If I could return worlds from darkness, defeat an evil master mind of darkness, survive the darkness's realm, then I could move away from him. I moved more boldly this time, shifting away from him, and his hand. As I had crawled away from his hand, the hand made a successful thump on the floors when I had moved far enough out of his reach. Riku frowned faintly in his sleep, muttering out a soft "Sora..." before he was still again. I relaxed in relief before I decided to move once more. It was the most horrible feeling I could imagine. I had become a heartless, I had been beaten around in my adventures, but nothing compared to the pain I experienced now. I stood up, every second agonizing, and yanked my pants from the floor nearby before I stood up completely. I knew if I stood, and tried to bend down, I might not be able to stand again.

With tender ginger movements, I pulled on my pants, tightening a single belt just so it would stay on my hips. I ignored the dried blood that had run down my legs, and ignored the blood that seemed to seep out of me still. When I had taken a gulp of air in satisfaction, I began to walk. Each step was torture, and I nearly tumbled to the ground with each step. Yet I had almost made it a few steps away when Riku's hard words stopped me.

"Where do you think you are going?" He demanded. I groaned in pain, my strength leaving me because I knew even if I wanted to run, I wouldn't be able to for a long time. I sighed, leaning on the nearby rails for support. "Where can I go Riku?" I asked, bitterly. Realizing now that even if I had made it away from him, we were on an island. There was no place I could go, and I certainly couldn't go home. I couldn't even see anyone with blood covering me, or they would ask why. He took the question the wrong way because he growled "Nowhere". I let out a bitter chuckle as he stood up. Buttoning his pants before walking over. "I can go nowhere Riku, you've made sure of that. I have blood on me for Mickey's sake!" I cried, tears starting to form in my eyes, my cheeks burning red.

He grabbed my arm roughly, lifting it up a bit while he searched my eyes. Looking for some clue that I was lying. I stared angrily back into his own. "Hmpt." He grunted. His hand released my arm. He stared at me, as I leaned heavier onto the aged wooden rails. "Lets get you cleaned up. They will come here soon." Riku mentioned, his arms coming to lift me off the floor. I gave a cry of pain, my eyes seeing stars from the pain before I felt I was being carried bridal style. Riku had waited for me to adjust to the position before talking. "We both know we can't wait for you to walk on your own, you're just going to have to deal being in my arms for now." He said as he started moving down, most likely towards the small fresh water spring. It had small healing properties, so maybe it could get me walking before everyone arrived from the main land.

"Besides... "Riku started out of nowhere. Making me realize that I had been passing out. I blinked a few times, trying to will away the darkening lights in my vision. "You better get used to being in my arms." Riku's smirk was the last thing I saw.

...

"Sora...Sorrrraaa...Sora!" A voice called out to me. I groaned, if it was Riku again, well I wasn't actually sure of what I could do to him. Being shook by the shoulders, had my eyes fluttering awake. The first thing I saw was the blinding sun light, when I turned my head to the side, I saw Kairi's smiling face in front of mine. "Kairi..." I sighed in relief. While I wondered with dread where Riku was, I could say I wasn't really interested in seeing him for a while. "Wake up Sora. You know, you're still a bum." She giggled, pointing a sea salt ice cream in my face. I laughed and bit it. "Hey!" She laughed. I laughed even more. I didn't want this to end, I wanted to forget everything. I wanted things to go back to the way things were.

"So what you are guys laughing about?" Riku's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He walked over as he normally would. No sign of what happened yesterday in his eyes or body language. "Sora bit my ice cream!" Kairi cried, pointing to her ice cream in mock horror. Riku laughed easily. Who was this person? Who could threaten her life, yet still laugh like that? Without a care in the world? "Sora?" Kairi called, but I hadn't noticed. "Sora?" She said again, a hand coming to touch my shoulder lightly. Looking at me concerned, Riku behind her frowned. He looked at me with a glare that could freeze heartless. Kairi turned back to Riku. Riku changed his expression to a warm one by the time she looked at him. "What is wrong with him?" She asked, I began to stand up tentatively. "Its okay, I'm fine, just a little tired." I coughed out, to fake illness.

Surprisingly I didn't ache as bad as I had, and I noticed I wasn't covered in blood anymore. I didn't want to know what Riku had done to help. He was the one who put me in this situation anyways. "So why didn't I see you yesterday Sora? I waited at your house all night with the food your mom and I made for you..." she said, hurt clearly and I could have burst into tears right then." I'm sorry... I guess me and Riku got caught up planning..." I said cautiously. "All night?" She asked, eyebrow raised. "And dueling each other to see who was the strongest, and that's why I'm still sore too..." I laughed, scratching the back of my head. 'Good one.' I thought, really hoping she bought it. "Hmmm..." her face scrunched up in a way it usually did when thinking critically. "Boys." She sighed with a shrug, walking ahead. Dropping the matter as trivial. I wondered if Riku's and my disappearing for long periods of time was really becoming that common.

Riku and I looked at each other. "Remember our deal. Gumi-ship. 6:30 am sharp tomorrow. Be there." He said low enough, where Kairi wouldn't over hear. "Right." I said before he walked away.

...

"Bye Sora! Come back soon!" Kairi said as she half jogged out of the Gumi-ship. I let out a shaky sigh and clicked on my seat belt with cold hands. Riku flicked on the switches and buttons on the ship, making it hum to life. Who knows where he was planning to take me. In what hole he was going to trap me in. "You didn't tell her?" He said darkly. An accusation that would have meant a break in our deal. I blinked away tears, swallowing dryly. My heart feeling as though it were trapped in my throat. "No..." I forced the word out. I looked at Destiny Island one last time. 6:34 am was the time... the last time I would see our island. The sun just breaking over the horizon.

In a flash, the Gumi-ship moved forward, the islands long gone in a minute as we traveled to where ever Riku had deemed safe.

"I left her a letter."


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter.

Warnings: Yaoi. Kidnapping. Dark themes. Read at your own risk.  
Disclaimer: I have never own Kingdom Hearts, nor will I ever.

"Is the room ready or not?" Riku asked, slightly irritated. Xehanort clicked his tongue in amusement. "Yes... it's ready. You know my doors are always ready for those of the darkness, for those whom are willing recruits..." he said, clearly enthralled that Riku had willingly returned this time around. "And Sora?" He asked as Riku was walking away. "What about him?" Riku said icily, turning back to give him a sharp glare. "I was merely wondering what he was doing here. Seemingly knocked out in your arms." The man smirked, starting at the sleeping youth. "He is mine, and you are to stay away from him if you want the use of the keyblade. Sora is a prisoner in your home, and you are to make sure in my absences, he stays a prisoner." Riku said. Xehanort laughed a deep chuckle, raising an eyebrow before nodding. "You have a deal." With that Riku turned out the doors, into the dark hallways.

The hallways were black as night, barely any light besides magically lit fire lamps on the walls. It wasn't as good as electricity, but Xehanort liked to stay away from things like that. If he could help it that is. His footsteps echoed in the empty hallways and if one looked up, one would see the highest ceiling. To the point where it remained in the shadows even during the day. After a bit of traveling in the maze like castle ways, Riku reached the room. The doors were large and thick, made from the toughest wood there was, yet it was elegantly decorated with elaborate cravings. Shifting Sora in his arms enough to allow him to turn the knob, he kicked the door. Even with a fair amount of force in his kick, the door slowly swung open.

It was the west wing of the castle, an area Riku had specifically asked to be his, and his alone. Laying Sora down finally on the huge bed, he stared at him. The plush white covers and blankets and pillows made him seem all the more innocent. If only the pained expression on his face, which remained in his sleep, would go away. Riku leaned over Sora, hovering over him as he gently pressed his lips onto Sora's. Wanting nothing more but for Sora to one day press back into a kiss. For now, he left the warm lips and sighed.

...  
It was the softness of the bed that woke me up in suspicion.

I knew I had fallen sleep on the Gumi-ship, and from there I had no idea where this was. Sitting up, I instantly noticed my new lack of clothes. I was left in a long white dress shirt, that went to my mid thighs. The sleeves went a little past my finger tips, but over all it dwarfed me in size. I would have screamed in frustration, as my fists came down uselessly on the soft pillows with a 'poof' sound. A grunt came from the right to see a sleeping Riku get up in irritation. "Morning sunshine." He gave a gruff greeting as a frown stayed on my face. "Where are my clothes?" I demanded in a dry retort. "I don't know...maybe the maids took them." He replied with a shrug, not alarmed I was left nude in the first place. "And let me guess... you took off my clothes... for what reason again?" I said, voice raising in anger, or hysteria. "Look they probably took your clothes for cleaning or something. As for why, I don't need to give you a reason why I did it." He spat, eyes as cold as his heart. "In fact-" he said as he grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling us into an inch apart "I never have to give you a reason why I do anything anymore." I ripped away his hand from the shirt and looked away from him.

"Is this why you wanted me?-" I gestured to the room around us "-To keep me trapped, like some kind of possession?" I growled myself. Riku turned away from me, staying still for a moment before moving to leave out of one of the doors leading out of this room. "No. I love you...but until you love me... until you try to love me... I can't-.." his voice as soft as I remembered it. Even if I couldn't see his face, his shoulders lowered, but at the end he then regained his ridged stance. "Don't try anything funny Sora. I don't want to hurt you anymore." He looked back with a hard to read expression, "But I will if I have to." Finishing his piece, he slipped out the door. Somewhere in the distance there was a bigger thud of a door shutting.

...  
(Time skip-Six Months later.)  
"No! You can't do this! Riku! Riku!"  
Riku stood, his back on the thumping door. Where Sora banged on the other side, trying to get through but while it was heavily built, it was magically enforced as well. "Riku! All our friends! Please! Please don't do this!" Riku swallowed the raising disgust in himself and walked away. Riku knew he was badly beaten, he would barely walk, and he knew the room was totalled. He had to do this, however, for the good of them both.

Making his keyblade appear, and Sora's he had to get to Xehanort and open the door before he lost control of the keyblade again. One day, Sora would understand.

Wouldn't he?


	5. Chapter 5

Things arent what they seem.

Hi its kimmyko-san. Well since i got a review that threatened my v-card ima go ahead and write this chapter. Lol just joking. But anyways thanks for ur review, it made me laugh and motivated me.

And at your request,heres the next chapter~ enjoy!

Warnings: may cause indigestion ,vomiting ,repulsion, inside out eyes, uncontrolable twiching, fainting,mental scaring and brain explosion to all non yaoi readers.

You have been warned.

(lmao.)

8888888888888888888888

Riku's point of view~~

I reached our bedroom door and unlocked it. Sora was sleeping. I turned to look at the clock to see it was 10:14 pm. I walked over quietly and lifted the bedsheets off my lover. 'Sora' i said shaking him gently.

'Sora, wake up.' i said.

'uh...hm..riku?' he said as his eyes fluttered awake. He stared at me for a second then fell back off the bed. He winced as he feel on his back and looked at me. 'Riku! What are you doing? Scaring me like that. Geeze one of these days your going to give me a heart attack.' he pouted.

He was wearing sky blue pajamas, his tussled and messy bed hair. With his blue blue eyes staring at me with confusion. His hair now grown to shoulder length and his figure as feminine as ever. Then a faint blush bridge on his cheeks and across his nose. Clearly i had been looking at him long enough.

'er- riku? Your acting funny. Like you usually do when you... ' he stammered then slowly began moving away from the bed, eyes wide with fear.

I stood up and started unbuttoning my shirt,walking toward him. 'Like when i...what, dear sora?' whispering lustfully.

'w-well w-when y-you wa-wannt...ss-ex...' he whispered the last part. As i had already had him pinned against the wall. I pulled on his shirt coller slightly to kiss from his collar bone to his neck.

'Sora...did you know you can have my childern? Right now, i could make you the mother of my childern.' i said as i nipped on his ear.

He pushed me away and staggered backwards. 'W-what are you t-talking about r-riku? I-im a guy...i cannt have any...b-b-babies.'

'Thats where your wrong sora,' i said pulling out the dark orb from my pocket. 'with this. You can.'

I walked over slowly to him, his eyes clouded with fear and confusion.

KAIRI'S POINT OF VIEW~

I sat down in the beach's sand. I looked at the ring in my hands, with its big red heart shapped stone and silver. Putting on the ring on my finger,twirling it around and then taking it off to start again. One year, 6 months and 24 days sora has been gone with riku.

I looked over to the setting orange sun and sighed.

I pulled out the small folded paper from my pocket. I gently opened the wrinkled paper to read it again for the hundredth time. Words faded along the folded lines, already getting an old type of color to it that shows you its been sometime. Or in this case..alot of time.

It read, "dear love of my life, dear kairi,

Ive written this to tell you, that i cannt and wont return. Things have happened that even i cannt begin to explain. Our marrige...cannt be anymore. I wish i could tell you what has happened,but your life is in danger. And to ensure, you the most cared person for me, doesnt die, i have to go away forever. To show you i really do love you, and i really wanted to marry you,ive left the ring behind. Taped to the bottom of the letter. I hope you have a better life than i will kairi. I hope you'll forget about me, so you wont hurt as bad as i do.

Goodbye forever, loved,treasured kairi

Sora."

I sighed as again i folded the weak letter.

'Kairi! Come in! Its late!' kathy my sister called in her high pitched 13 year old voice.

'Ding...ding...ding' the bells rang.

The sound to alert all light welders to go inside. Only dark welders could be outside when they wanted.

I stood up,brushing off the sand from my clothes and skin. I looked one more time at the sun before i ran inside.

I closed the door. With the magic locks. Then closed and locked the windows.

I put on my cooking apron. 'So kathy what do you wanna eat today? I was in the mood for some onigri balls(1) you?' i called out to my sister in the living room.

'ok kairi, that sounds delicious, make them the way mother used to make them please. When is she returning again?' kathy called out.

'Kathy please come here, it'll be easyer to talk.' i said as i started washing the rice, getting the stove at just the right temperature.

She came through the door way and sat down, wearing her usual tight shorts and baggy dress shirt,her jet black hair slightly covering her left eye. Holding a thick book as always.

'Well mom said shes coming in two more days from her business trip. She said she would call today. So what are you reading there kathy?'i asked.

'This? Oh its about brains, how they function in normal cases and in speacial cases of retardation,to how they think the brains of past geniuses have worked.' she said.

'oh, ok kathy, as long as your not reading anything bad.' i said making the shape to the onigri balls.

'Bad? What do you mean kairi? Why would i? ' she asked looking up at me confused.

'Nothing kathy there are just some books, that arent supposto be read.' i said,completing the cups of tea.

'I wont ask' she said,benting down her head,returning to her book.

'Its better that you dont.' i said. I set down the plate of onigri balls and tea set.

'This looks marvelous kairi. Marvelous, that my new word of the day.' she said proudly.

'Thats nice kathy' i said as i began to eat.

I watched her as she ate and read at the same time. Kathy was smart, probably smarter than anybody of the island, the thing was that she was a loner.

She was highly claustrophobic and would have panic and anxiety attacks, needless to say people werent welcomed by her. Except me and mom.

Her grades always came out by straight A's. Yet it seemed she never payed attention in her classes, as though she was in her own world.  
'Kairi, anything the matter? Either your thinking about me,because of your staring or your looking through me and are think about something that is worrying you. Is it mother?' she asked mumbling through her food.

'No,just a bit worryed, we dont have any food left by tonight,we'll strave. I'll have to go out and buy food. During the day of course.' i said.

'But dont you worry about it though.' i said through my smile.

SORA'S POINT OF VIEW~~

I looked as riku got closer to me. My knees were shaking and my chest filling with fear as though i were choking. 'No,no riku, please. Dont.' Riku picked me up in his arms 'shush...it'll all be alright..' and layed me down.

I tryed to move off the bed and fell off of it from the side. Hitting my head on the night stand. Dazed i stood still waiting till the world stop spinning enough for me to move again. I felt two arms pick me up and lay me down on the bed again.

The buttons on my shirt being undone and my pants sliding down. I snapped back to my senses and remebered what was happening.

'No riku,please. Not like this. Please not like this.' i begged trying to get up with him pushing me down. 'Stay still sora, it'll all be over soon.' he cooed.

'No please! Stop!' i yelled when all that remained was my boxers. He pushed my arms above my head and smiled a smile that made shivers run down my spine. The darkness...

'Noo! Riku! Please! Stop!' i cryed out as he grinded against me roughly. A figure of shadows stepped out and it was me!

'Riku! It'll eat my heart! Make it go away! Please!' i yelled. More worryed now about my life. 'Shush... Ah...sora..' he whispered lustfully eyes half opened,still grinding against me.

Riku took his hands off my arms and the heatless then pinned them down. Its nails driving slightly into my skin.

Riku started talking off my underwear. 'No, please! Riku, dont do this!' i sobbed now. 'i said shush.' riku growled. The heartless then covered my mouth.

In one thrust he plunged deep into me. My back arched as i let out a slient scream of pain. Pulling in and out mercilessly. Pounding my quivering hole.

The dark orb began to spin and entered my stomach as though it had just moved through air.

Tears streaming down my face as i felt blood trickle down my legs. And onto the pearly white sheets. 'Oohh...soorrra...so tight...sso ggood...mmm..' riku moaned.

He slowed down,signaling his impending organism. 'Ah..ah...AH! SORA!... Ssora..' he rode it out and rolled to the side,panting. Beads of sweat covering both of our bodys. With a snap of hiis fingers the heartless stood up,off the bed. Bowed and mirged with the shadows.

He put a hand over my stomach and grinned widely. He placed me ontop of his chest and hugged me tightly. I squirmed slightly.

'Oh sora, sora...mother of my child..' he mumbled blissfully.

Mother...oh kairi,whats happened for me to deserve this?...

Father,riku was the father..so that meant i had to love him now...right?

88888888888888

Review plz(Im talking to all of you who just ignore these words!.''' very rude...). And thank you to all who have reviewed,they have motivated me. And i hope more reviews will come in the near future..


	6. Chapter 6

Holy crap. It's been the longest time hasn't it readers/followers/subcribers? When I look back at the prior chapters to this, it makes me wince.

Upcoming;

I'm going to go back and edit the chapters prior to this because there are only five. After I'm done with that, Chapter Six will be up.


End file.
